


Time

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, requested on tumblr, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons finally get to go on their first date, but it gets hijacked by Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Although they had been dating for over a month now, Fitzsimmons hadn’t had the chance to go out on a proper date until tonight. Jemma was more than a little excited. She stood in front of her full-length mirror, admiring her dress, a little black dress that had belonged to Bobbi before the agent had gifted it to her. She could see, through the reflection, the mess of clothes behind her. She had spent hours trying to find the perfect outfit, changing four times now after thinking that she had been happy with the look before changing her mind.  
She sighed, they were definitely staying in Fitz’s room tonight. She dreaded having to clean this up tomorrow. 

A knock at her door signaled Fitz’s arrival. “Come in,” She called, then instantly regretted it, remembering the mess of clothes covering her bed. 

“Did something explode in here?” Fitz asked. He came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. She let out a sigh, happy to be back in his arms. It had been a couple hours since she had seen him, and after spending all her time with him lately, a couple hours without him was too long. 

“Shut up,” She grumbled “I just wanted to look nice for you. Nothing looked good enough. Except this of course, otherwise, I’d be naked.”

Fitz chuckled “Jemma. You could wear a bin bag and still look Gorgeous. But I appreciate the effort.” He spun her around in his arms and pressed his forehead against hers. She curled her arms around him and pulled him close, so she was hugging him. 

“you do, look gorgeous, by the way.” He continued, pulling away to see her face. She smiled up at him. 

“Thanks. And you do too. Look handsome. Not beautiful. Although, you are beautiful. I’m not saying that you aren’t-“

Fitz silenced her with a kiss, his lips crashing into hers. She felt all the stress leave her shoulders as their lips moved together in sync. She pulled her arms from around his waist and threaded her fingers into his hair. 

A beep from across the room interrupted their kiss. Fitz pulled away, sighing heavily. 

“Coulson,”

Jemma nodded, reaching for her phone. 

“Hopefully, he’s just telling us to have a nice time and he’ll leave us alone all night so we can actually have a nice time.” 

“Hopefully,” Jemma murmured absently mindedly, her mind on the message Coulson had sent them. 

“He want’s us on Daisy watch tonight. Well, he want’s us to babysit her. Maybe a movie marathon or something.”

Fitz groaned “Can’t May or Mack have a movie marathon with her. I’d like to go on a romantic date with my girlfriend.”

Jemma looked up at him from her phone. That was what she wanted too. Not that she didn’t want to spend time with Daisy, but she didn’t get to spend any couple time with Fitz and she was starting to worry that it would affect their relationship. 

“May and Mack are on missions, we’re all he’s got.”

Fitz groaned again “I guess I’ll get changed then. And tell Coulson he owes us. We’re getting tomorrow night off, not interruptions.”

Jemma nodded, looking down at her phone again. 

“You could, uh, stay in that dress, though. You look very…uh…sexy.”

Jemma blushed, keeping her concentration on her phone. She liked they way he affected her. The way he stuttered when he was flirting with her made her heart stutter back. The fact that she was able to flirt with him excited her. She was so glad she could finally talk freely to him after all the strain in their relationship. It was a breath of fresh air. 

“Maybe later,” She whispered 

Fitz left her room, promising to meet her at Daisy’s bunk in 20 minutes, with popcorn. She felt so bad, taking off her newly applied makeup. It was such a waste, especially since she was running low on most of her products. She changed into a soft sweater and a pair of sweats, tying her hair up into a messy ponytail. 

Fitz was already waiting in Daisy’s bunk when she got there. She sat down on the other side of Daisy, leaning into her friend’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” She murmured softly. 

“Daisy smiled a small smile, but didn’t respond. Jemma hadn’t seen much of Daisy since the whole hive thing. She had mostly kept to herself, wanting to be alone after Lincolns death. Jemma had decided to leave her. She wanted to respect her choice and she remembered how she felt when Fitz was in a coma. She didn’t to be near anyone but Fitz. She only wanted to hear Fitz’s voice, everyone else’s was like white noise. She had been so lucky that Fitz woke up. She’d hate to think of a life knowing her wasn’t somewhere in the universe. 

“So, I was thinking we could start with mean girls, a staple for a movie marathon with Daisy, then see where we go from there,” Fitz suggested, the DVD already in his hand. 

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, staring down at her linked hands.  
“That seems like a great idea, Fitz. How about you put it on and Daisy and I will start on the popcorn.”

Jemma grabbed the bowl off the bedside table and placed it in Daisy’s lap. Daisy grabbed a piece and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly. Jemma could tell that Daisy wasn’t into this movie marathon. It made her wish that Coulson could understand that Daisy just wanted to be alone. She and Fitz could be at a restaurant right now, finally getting their date. 

“I’m sorry,” Daisy murmured quietly “I know you and Fitz had something planned. I heard you talking about it today.”

Jemma shook her head. “It’s fine, Daisy. Fitz and I love spending time with you. And we can do it another night, can’t we Fitz.” 

Fitz turned round to face them. “Uh, yeah. Course we can.”

“It’s not fine, though. It’s not.” Daisy countered, tears leaking out of her eyes, dribbling their way down her cheeks. Jemma slung her arm over Daisy’s shoulder, pulling her friend close. 

“It’s not fine,” Daisy continued “I shouldn’t be able to ruin your night. I should be happy for you, finally moving forward with your relationship. That’s the right thing to do, but all I see when I look at you is what I could have had with Lincoln. That makes me a terrible person, because sometimes I can’t stand to be around you.”

Jemma sighed “Daisy. That’s perfectly fine. It’s normal. In fact, I felt the same way.”

Daisy looked up at her, her eyes wide. 

“Really?” Daisy asked 

“Yeah, when you and Lincoln got together I was so jealous. Not of you or Lincoln but of you and Lincoln. It was so easy for you; you just fell into it. It was all I wanted with Fitz, but everything was so complicated. Every time I looked at you, all I could see was what I thought I couldn’t have with Fitz. And I hated it.”

Fitz was staring at her from where he stood next to the TV. She locked eyes with him, just for a moment. The soft look in his eyes reminding her that all that was over now. They were together. 

“What helped you through it?” Daisy asked. 

“It was hard. Fitz was so heartbroken, and it was all my fault. I hated myself, and I know you blame yourself for Lincolns death. Everything around me reminded me of what I couldn’t have, especially you and Lincoln. But I also knew that, even though I loved Will, I loved Fitz more. And when Will came I planned to tell him. My way of showing Fitz, hoping he’d finally believe me. But then he didn’t come back and I didn’t have the chance. I felt further away from Fitz than I ever had in my life, except when I was one Maveth. It took me months to tell him that I missed him, and after that everything is okay. That’s what I had told myself every day. That everything would be okay, that Fitz just needed time. And eventually, it was. And It will be for you too, Daisy. You’ve been through terrible loss and heartbreak, especially after all you went through with Hive. All you need is time. Give yourself the time to grieve and eventually everything will be okay.”

Daisy nodded, the tears flowing freely now. 

Jemma felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Fitz standing beside her. She reached up her free hand and he took it, squeezing it softly. 

“How about that movie,” Daisy suggested “Seeing Regina George get hit by a bus is something I really need right now. Maybe you could just look on YouTube for a ten-hour loop for that scene.”

Jemma chuckled “Is that even a thing. If it isn’t, you should so do that. Then send it in a mass email to everyone on the base.”

Daisy moved over to let Fitz sit down next to Jemma. He slung his arm over her shoulder and let her get comfy against him.

“Are you gonna press play?” Daisy asked “And don’t think you’re getting any popcorn. You’ve given it to me so it’s mine now.”

 

Later that night, Fitz and Simmons sat next to each other in the empty common room. The plates in front of them were piled with sandwiches, a bag of crisps open between them. 

“As first dates go,” Fitz said between mouth fills “This is quite nice.”

Jemma laughed “Two things. Firstly, this is our second date. And secondly, the only other first date you’ve been on was a disaster, so who are you to judge. This date could be awful and I could just not be telling you.”

“Three things,” Fitz countered “Firstly. If you’re talking about that time I took you out for dinner, then this is definitely our first date. That was definitely a disaster. Secondly, Victoria was a very nice person, I just had poor restaurant choice. I don’t think throwing up all over her on the way home really sealed the deal. And thirdly, is this a terrible date. I don’t want it to be terrible. I want it to be special.”

Jemma leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. This was definitely the best first date she’d ever been on, and she’d been on a lot of first dates. 

“It is special,” She promised him. 

He smiled widely at her before taking another bite of his sandwich. She watched him, her eyes memorizing his face. She wanted to remember this forever. 

 

Daisy stood in the doorway of the common room, watch the pair of them eat their dinner. She could hear their giggles from half way down the hall and for the first time since she had found out about them she felt truly happy for them. 

As she continued to watch them, she knew everything was going to be okay. As Jemma had said, she just needed time. And they were living, breathing proof of this. As she headed back down the hall she knew what she was going to do next. 

She didn’t pack much in her duffle bag, only enough to last until she found somewhere to stay. She hated to leave her friends but this was her only choice. She needed time and SHIELD weren't allowing that. 

She grabbed at pen and paper off her desk and started writing. The words flowed from her, now she finally knew what to say. 

She slipped the not under Fitz’s door as she left, hoping that they’d find it soon. So they would know she was okay. They needed to know that this was what she needed. 

 

In their haste to get to Fitz’s room, Fitzsimmons missed the note lying on the floor. But when Fitz woke a few hours later, Jemma sat with the not in hand, tears dripping from her face. They took it straight to Coulson, and even though everyone tried, only Fitzsimmons truly knew why she did it.


End file.
